Guilty Pleasures
by MandyJai13
Summary: Rachel and Santana grow closer after Santana protects Rachel from Brody. Things heat up almost instantly because it turns out they have a few guilty pleasures in common... But is it more than that? Set after the Guilty Pleasures episode. Pezberry smut with some plot. Rated M for a reason!
1. My New Guilty Pleasure

**My New Guilty Pleasure**  
**Chatper 1**

"Can I be Blair so we can do a duet?" I ask as I close the door to our loft.

"Well that depends on what happened with you and the American psycho…" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Yeah we had a pretty mature and honest conversation. You know we decided we're obviously going to be professional because we're going to see each other all the time and be in each other's lives since we go to the same school. But yeah it's over, for real." I take a deep breath and look directly into Santana's chocolate brown eyes. _Damn her eyes are gorgeous!_ I stare for a second but pull myself together and continue.

"And you know, I really have you to thank because you didn't give up and you really were trying to make me see… and I appreciate you getting Finn to come in and defend my honor, I know that was you." She smiles at me and I feel my heart give a little jump. _What the hell is happening to me!? _

"So I'll never doubt your Mexican psychic third eye again." Santana's grin widens as she points to her forehead. I let out a sigh, I still can't believe the lengths she went through just to protect me.

Kurt reaches over and rubs my leg comfortingly and it pulls me out of my thoughts of Santana.

"Why the long face? You have a hot boyfriend pillow in there named Collin. I named him Collin after the non-threatening boy in the Secret Garden cause I know you loved it…. Don't be sad." Kurt gives me a smile.

"I'm not. I'm good… I feel ready, you know? I'm ready for my funny girl audition and maybe start seeing older guys…" I trail off a little at this, because even though it makes sense in my head it sounds strange out-loud, but I ignore it and look at Santana again.

"And I'm definitely ready to for our new and permanent roommate." I smile at her. "But I'm going to use the pity card just for a second since I'm the one that's heartbroken and going through a breakup and found out that my boyfriend is some sort of weirdo man whore. So I get to pick the movie, and I think we should pick the best guilty pleasure movie/musical ever…"

I look at my roommates and smile before starting to sing the lines of the song. Before I know it Kurt, Santana and I are dancing around our apartment, singing and laughing.

When it gets to the chorus I grab Santana's hands and pull her closer to dance with me, both of us giggling as we see Kurt pretending to make out with his boyfriend pillow.

As the song ends we all go change into our PJs. Minutes later Santana and I throw ourselves onto the couch, still laughing and Kurt takes the chair next to us after plugging the DVD in.

"So San, what did you decide to name your pillow?" Kurt giggles.

"Hmmm I'm not sure, any ideas?"

"Oooo I know! You should name it Blair!" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them. I see the questioning look in Santana's eyes and mentally slap myself. I try to ignore her gaze as I battle with my thoughts. _Surely she didn't understand my insinuation? Did she? I mean I did just say I wanted to play Blair opposite her Jo… and now I just said she should name her girlfriend pillow Blair…_

"I think I will." I snap out of my thoughts to see her smirking at me, Kurt just smiles oblivious to the tension.

Nothing more is said as we watch the movie, although none of us can help singing along.

When it's about half over I feel her eyes on me. I don't look over and keep mine fixed on the movie, but I'm overly aware of Santana's presence next to me.

"I'm getting kind of sleepy, do you mind if I lay down Rach?" Santana smiles at me and bats her eyelashes, there is no way I can say no to that!

"Go ahead." I mutter back not moving my eyes from the screen.

Santana shifts on the couch and places her pillow 'Blair' in-between me and the arm of the couch. Before I can protest she rests her head on Blair, causing her neck and shoulders to land in my lap.

The gesture is oddly intimate and it seems a little strange for Santana, but I can't bring myself to question it because it feels good, great even.

Kurt looks over at us and quirks an eyebrow but doesn't say anything; I can feel the blush creeping into my cheeks but it fades a little when Santana snuggles into my lap. I stare down at her and smile. She looks sweet and innocent, vulnerable even. She must feel comfortable and safe with us because I've never seen her like this.

My heart speeds up at that realization, _how did I get lucky enough to see her like this? _

Without conscious thought I start to run my fingers through her now loose curls. I hear her sigh contentedly.

We stay like this throughout the movie, even as the credits roll.

"I think I'm going to head for bed." Kurt says with a yawn. "I love you both."

Santana mumbles something unintelligible and I giggle.

"Hey could you put in another movie before you go?" I use my eyes to complete the sentence 'I'm comfortable and don't want to move.'

He gets the message and quickly pops in Juno. "Goodnight."

"Night Kurt, love you." He smiles at me and walks toward his corner, dragging Bruce behind him.

As I continue to play with Santana's hair I let myself open up. "Thank you again for what you did. I know I was kind of a bitch to you and I'm so sorry. I can't believe you did that for me, I'll never be able to repay you for that…"

The Latina shifts slightly so she's lying on her back, torso still across my lap. My fingers pull away but my hands move to rest across her stomach.

Our eyes meet and a see a small genuine smile on her lips. "Don't worry about it. You've put up with a lot of crap from me over the years, but the truth is I care about you and I wasn't about to let him break your heart." She tells me easily.

"You have definitely done that," I laugh, "but it doesn't matter anymore because I think I finally see you clearly."

She raises her eyebrows cockily and tries to say something sarcastic but I put my finger over her lips.

"You come off as this cold-hearted bitch, putting everyone else down and using your sardonic wit to push people away. It's because you're afraid, you don't want anyone to get close because you don't want to get hurt."

Her eyes meet mine but they're unreadable. I move my finger from her lips and use it to caress her cheek.

She doesn't say anything.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything, it's just an observation."

This seems to take away her reluctance.

"No, you're right. I don't let people get close; I try to pretend like I don't care so no one will like me enough to stick around. The one person I let in and she broke my heart… What everyone doesn't realize is how much I really do care. Like you Rach, I may not show it but I care so much, you and Kurt are everything to me and I'd do anything to protect you."

Warmth spreads through me as I process her words and before I can stop myself I'm leaning in to kiss her.

She's frozen but I don't pull away. Eventually her lips start to move slowly with mine and my hand cups her face.

The kiss is slow but determined; it's like nothing else I've ever felt before. After 30 seconds pass I feel Santana start to pull away but I stop her. Instead I maneuver myself so I'm straddling her waist, our chests press together and our lips still connected.

One of her hands squeezes at my waist as the other threads itself into my hair. All of the sudden I'm frantic. Electricity pulses through me, my body is on fire with need for her.

I use all of my strength to grind my pelvis into hers never letting our lips part. The moan that tears through my throat causes her to smirk into my mouth, but it just spurs me on.

I move my lips to her neck, licking, kissing and nibbling her sensitive flesh. When I reach her ear I feel her shudder.

Without thinking I swipe my tongue along her earlobe and she lets out a loud moan as her hips buck up into mine.

"I can't wait to feel you." I say in a husky voice.

She suddenly sits up and pushes me off. I'm shocked and hurt all at the same time, but it quickly disappears when she picks me up and starts to move toward my bedroom. My legs find purchase around her waist, our centers pressed together through thin layers of pajamas.

Once inside she tosses me on the bed and climbs over me, hovering, her eyes dark and lustful. I swallow hard, expecting her to attack me, to rip my clothes off and have her way with me but she doesn't.

Instead she leans in and kisses me softly, moving her hands down to pull off my tank top. Her eyes find mine before she removes it and I nod my permission.

It falls to the ground quickly and she devours my naked upper body. "You are fucking beautiful."

Her words aren't sarcastic or forced and I know she's being honest, it makes me blush. "You're turn" I whisper out into the dimly lit room.

She sits up, still straddling me and tugs at her shirt slowly. I put my hands on top of hers to speed up the process and it soon joins my shirt on the floor. My mouth hangs open a little when I notice that she, like me, didn't have a bra on underneath her pajamas.

I stare at her flawless breasts, admiring the dusty nipples and the perfect curve of each one. "Gorgeous, sexy, perfect," I say to her with a smile. She leans in and kisses me again but this time I let my hands rest on her breasts, cupping the weight in my hand.

Using my thumb and forefinger I roll her hard nipples playfully. Her lips part from mine and a sensual moan falls from plump lips.

The sexy noises she makes fuel the fire inside my core. Using all the strength I have a flip us over so I'm on top of her and without warning attach myself to her nipple. A loud gasp followed by a husky groan "Fuck Rach you feel so good."

I keep working on her nipples, switching from one to the other, using the fingers of my right hand to trace designs on her stomach.

Her back arches into me and I take this as a sign to continue. I kiss down her stomach, leaving little bite marks as I go. When I reach her shorts I hear Santana's plea "Please Rach, please, I need to feel you."

I can't help but smirk, Santana Lopez is beneath me, begging for my touch and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen.

I meet her eyes and hook my fingers into the waistband of her shorts and panties. Slowly I slide them down caramel thighs and throw them to the floor. Her legs instantly spread open for me and she lets out a whimper.

This action sends intense desire throughout my body. I take in every inch of her exposed center, glistening with her arousal, in this instant a primal instinct takes over.

"Fuck Santana you're so hot, spreading yourself open for me. I can't wait to taste you, to shove my tongue deep inside you. Tell me how badly you need it."

"So bad. I need you so fucking bad." I can tell that she wants to submit, but that it doesn't come natural to her, so I decide to ease her mind.

I lower myself down onto her naked body and met her lips in a passionate kiss. When I pull away a moan escapes her lips.

"You want me I know you do. I can see it, but I want you too baby. So bad. Just tell me what you want…"

I sit up and move down her body so my head is positioned above her dripping center. Instantly her legs spread wider and her hands tangle in my hair.

"Please Rach, I need you _inside_ of me. Please fuck me." Her words are desperate and her eyes hungry.

The word_ inside_ sends white hot lust through me and I don't hesitate to swipe my tongue up her slit. We both moan at the contact.

I eagerly start lapping at her juices because fuck she tastes amazing. Her hands tug at my hair and she assaults my ears with a chorus of sexy sounds.

I circle her clit with the tip of my tongue a few times before dipping lower. The scream that escapes her mouth when I shove my tongue inside of her is heavenly. I thrust in over and over, and my name tumbles for her lips.

"More, please baby, I need your fingers." Her voice is low, raspy and oh so sexy, but it's hard to obey her command because I don't want to stop tasting her.

I finally pull back with a groan, her eyes are on me and I smirk. My name rips from her throat as a slide two fingers all the way inside of her.

"Oh fuck, you're pussy is so tight!" I moan out before moving my tongue back to her clit.

She is writhing around on the bed, cursing in Spanish and moaning loudly. My fingers thrust in deep strokes, hitting her just right.

I build her up, feeling her walls clamp down around me, nothing has ever felt so good. I can feel my own clit twitch because fucking Santana is driving me wild.

"I'm gonna come Rach…" she rasps out. I double my efforts, needing to taste her sweet cum.

"Come for me Santana!" I demand.

"RAAACCCHHHEEELLLLL!" Hearing Santana come is the sexiest thing I've ever heard and I let out a moan against her soaking pussy.

I pull my fingers out and replace them with my mouth catching her delicious cum.

"Fuccckk!" She hisses as I run my tongue along her clit a final time.

Her body slumps to the mattress and I crawl up toward her face. Before I understand what she's doing I feel her tongue wrap around my fingers and lick them clean.

"Holy shit! You're so hot… You like tasting your cum on me baby?" I whisper into her ear.

She releases my fingers with a 'pop' and nods. I smile before kissing her softly.

"That was amazing." I say honestly.

"Speaking of amazing, how'd you learn to be so fucking good at lady sex?" Santana questions with a quirked eyebrow.

I grin at her sheepishly.

"Let's just say I've done my research."

She giggles at me and leans in for another kiss.

"Well I think it's time I show you my skills."

I feel my juices run down my thighs at her words. I eagerly try to slide off of her, thinking that she'll want to be on top, but her arm stops me.

"Nope, not like that."

I give her a questioning look but she pulls me down so my ear is directly above her hot mouth.

"I want you to ride my face." I almost explode because instantly I'd hit with an image of me riding Santana's tongue as she fucks me.

I let out a little squeak but jump up to pull my shorts and panties off. Santana chuckles at my eagerness but I can see the pure lust in her eyes as she looks at my naked body.

"Fuck you're sexy! Now get over here, I need to taste your pussy."

In seconds I'm above her, kissing her fiercely. She grows impatient and pushes me up toward her mouth. I get the hint and settle my center above her, putting my knees on either side of her head.

Her arms wrap around my thighs and she sinks her tongue into my folds.

"Oh my god! Fuck Santana!"

She swirls around my clit a few times before pushing in. Arousal leaks all over her face, but it doesn't stop her, if anything it spurs her on.

I'm already so turned on that I feel myself building quickly as she alternates being tongue fucking me and circling my clit.

"Mmmmm, more San… please."

I can feel her smirk, so I decide to tease a little more.

"You like that baby? You like having your hot tongue deep in my tight little pussy? Do you like my cum all over your pretty little face?" I can tell she loves my dirty talk because her tongue gets much rougher and her hands dig into my flesh.

Arching my back in pleasure I bring my hands up to play with my nipples and it drives Santana crazy. Soon I feel her slide a finger through my folds, collecting my wetness. She nips at my clit and I'm expecting her to thrust into my dripping center, but she doesn't.

A deep moan rips from my throat as she circles the tiny rosebud between my cheeks.

"Please…" I beg her. I've always been curious about anal play but I've never been willing to try it with my boyfriends, but with Santana I'm desperate for it.

She pushes in easily, and it feels amazing. Her name falls from my lips and I start to pant, I'm close. Her finger moves in and out slowly driving me insane.

"More Santana, harder please, I need more." I can feel her mouth vibrate as she moans into my dripping sex. _God she is so hot!_

I feel another finger push against the tight ring of muscle and I slam down onto her fingers. She gets the hint and starts thrusting fast and hard while continuing to play with my clit.

Seconds later I feel the familiar coil in my stomach and I let it wash over me.

"Fuckkkk Sanntannnaa!"

I collapse immediately, breathing heavily, but it doesn't stop her from collecting every drop of my cum.

She pulls out of me and I groan—_that felt amazing, I'm definitely going to have her do that again sometime._

I stop my thoughts because I don't really know what'll happen now. Santana must be able to read my thoughts because she repositions so we are lying side by side.

Without thinking I curl into her. She doesn't move at first and it worries me, but then she pulls me in for a kiss.

When we break apart we're both smiling.

"I don't want to give you a big head or anything, but that was the best sex I've ever had." I tell her shyly.

She reaches under my chin and pulls. "Don't worry, it was for me too."

We both giggle.

"So I guess we need to figure out what happens now?"

"What do you want to happen, Rach?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I do know I want that to happen again." I smile and kiss her again, she nips at my lip and I moan.

"Me too… But I don't want you to think I'm using you, you know since I'm the lesbian here…"

"Don't worry, after what you did for me, I know how much you care." She smiles sheepishly.

"Good. Now I just need to add, when the hell did you turn into such a sex kitten? Holy shit, you're into like everything I am…"

"Let's just say I've got plenty of guilty pleasures. Now come on sexy lady, let's get some sleep, I've got some stuff I want to try and your need your rest."

Her eyebrows raise at this but she doesn't comment. Instead she pulls me closer and we drift off to sleep.


	2. Exploration

**Exploration  
Chapter 2**

"San, you home?" I yell into the apartment as I close the door. She doesn't answer and I call out for her again. _That's strange_, I think.

Moving inside I toss my bag on the table and something catches my eye. I freeze. On the table sits a package about the size of a shoebox. It's definitely been opened because I can see that the shipping label has been torn away with eager hands. This causes me to smirk.

Before I look inside my mind flashes back to last Friday when we ordered it. I smile.

_Flashback…_

"_Damn there are so many to pick from!" Santana's on her stomach, with her laptop on the bed, intently looking at her screen._

"_You can pick like any size or color, there are even designs on some of them. Come look sexy."_

_I look up at her from widow seat and smile. She's like a little kid in a candy store. I walk over to her, climbing up on the bed. I swing my leg over her body so I'm straddling her right below her perfect ass. _

_She turns a little to look at me and I smirk. Moving my hips slowly I grind my body against her. I lean forward and put my lips on her ear. _

_One of my hands tangles in her hair and the other moves to scroll through the list of toys on her screen. _

_She starts panting, letting out little moans and I double my efforts. I'm not paying much attention to the screen but something catches my eyes._

_A bright pink dildo, long and thick, tiny gold stars inside the gel like glitter. _

"_That one. I want that one." I can feel her smile as she looks at the toy. It's probably 7 inches long and maybe 1 ½ inches thick. I lick her ear softly, "I can't wait to spread you wide and fuck you're tight little pussy with it."_

_A moan falls from her lips, but she doesn't move._

_She clicks the order button and fills out the information, as I continue grinding on her ass, nibbling on her earlobe and tugging at her curls. When she slams the laptop shut I shudder. At this point I'm desperate for her, just like every day since the first time. _

_In seconds I'm pinned to the bed with her mouth assaulting every inch of exposed flesh. Her lips are hot against me and I feel myself dripping in anticipation._

_A whine escapes my throat when she stops and stares down at me with dark and hungry eyes. She leans in until her lips are an inch of my ear. "You're a fucking tease. Now it's my turn."_

I feel myself heat up as I think about that night, my pussy already throbbing in anticipation of our new toy.

It's been almost three weeks since the first time Santana and I had sex, and we haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other.

Every now and then it still surprises me, I mean its Santana Lopez, but most of the time it's just fucking hot. She's a sex goddess, but she's also sweet and caring, and a total cuddle bug. We're comfortable with each other, which makes it easy to talk about what we want.

She's always willing to play out my fantasies, or to try something new, and of course I'm like that with her too. Things are simple between us, and that's how we like it and if I'm honest this is the happiest I've been in a long time.

I lose myself in more daydreams, but am ripped back to reality when I hear a loud moan from my bedroom… well I guess it's kind of our bedroom now.

Quietly I tip-toe toward the door, which is cracked only slightly. Fire shoots through me as I take in the sight before me.

Santana has on a tight dress, but it's pulled down to expose her perfect breasts. Her caramel thighs are spread wide, the hem of the fabric around her waist. Red lace panties are tossed carelessly aside and I can see two of her slender fingers plunging into her wet heat.

I can't take my eyes off of her, she's just too damn hot. Her eyes are closed and her head thrown back, but what sends me over the edge is hearing her moan my name.

Wordlessly I back away, smirking silently. My mind is already racing but I have the perfect idea.

Minutes later I have our new toy strapped around my waist, under my dress. I fix my makeup so it's darker than before and move into the room again, making sure my boots click on the floor.

Her eyes fly open when she sees me, but she doesn't stop fucking herself. Instead she gives me a coy little wink and lets out an exaggerated moan of my name.

Swiftly I move to the bed and lay next to her on my side, moving one hand to play with her nipple the other to rub her clit.

"Such a naughty little girl, you couldn't even wait til' I got home." She moans. Dirty talk is one of her weaknesses, and if I'm honest it's one of mine too.

"Do your fingers feel good deep inside your pussy baby? You like being a little slut huh?" She nods and pounds her fingers in harder.

"Do you wish it was my fingers instead? Or maybe my tongue?" I slide my tongue along her jaw and move my hand to stop her fingers. She lets out a frustrated whimper.

I pull her fingers out and bring them to my mouth, tasting her. She tastes like heaven and I want more so badly, want to just dive in and lick her dry but I have to keep it together.

I nip at her neck while guiding her hand between my legs.

"Or perhaps you were imagining it was my think cock pounding into you tight pussy."

Her moan is almost a scream as she realizes I've got the strap on around my waist, the huge dildo poking at my panties.

My clothes are off in seconds and her lips on mine, rough and demanding. I tear at her clothes, because I need to feel her skin on mine, thankfully it doesn't take long.

Our lips battle for dominance and our hands grab and squeeze every piece of exposed skin. Eventually Santana breaks the kiss and pushes me so I'm sitting at the edge of the bed with my legs dangling off.

She gets off the bed walks around to kneel in from of me and I almost come at the sight for her on her knees for me.

Her eyes are predatory as she stares at the pink dildo around my waist, I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"You see something you like baby?" She licks her lips.

"Always." Her eyes gaze up to meet mine and she looks so fuckable.

"Why don't you put that pretty little mouth to work, I want to see your lips around my thick cock like the little slut you are."

Instantly she takes the dildo and starts moving her hands up and down the length using just the tip of her tongue to swirl around the head.

I let out a moan, because it's almost like I can feel it as the base rubs against my swollen clit.

She opens her mouth wider and starts to take it into her mouth. It's almost too much.

"Fuck San, take my cock. You like that huh? You like sucking my big cock?" In answer she swallows the whole thing and starts to bob up and down as her eyes meet mine in submission.

"Fuck you're such a little slut." She nods again.

"Who's slut are you?" I can't stop the words before they're out and I freeze. I know Santana likes to be submissive, I know how wet she gets when I top her but I hope I haven't taken it too far.

She slides the cock out of her mouth with a pop.

"I'm your slut. Only yours."

I use my hand to caress her cheek. Even though we're just two friends who like to fuck, I want to make sure she understands how much she means to me. She must see the hesitance in my eyes because she takes my hand and tangles our fingers together.

"It's okay. I want this. I like it when you call me a slut, and when you're rough, but most of all I like it when you take control of my body." She smiles at me and I pull her up catching her lips in a soft kiss before moving to her ear.

"Get on the bed and spread your legs wide for me. I want to fuck that tight little pussy."

She scrambles onto the bed and pulls her legs up over her head, exposing herself to me. I moan at the sight.

I kneel close to her and grab the strap-on in my hand, sliding it through her wet folds. As I tease her she lets out a few little whimpers.

"You're so fucking wet for me baby" I position the tip at her entrance as my lips finding her neck. I rub our breasts together and tease her nipples until we're both moaning.

"Please baby, please fuck me. I need your big, thick cock deep inside me."

I don't want to stop teasing her because I love playing her body like a finely tuned instrument, the way she says only I can, but her words break my resolve.

My lips find hers and I slowly slide the toy into her wet heat.

She moans into my mouth but I don't stop until the entire length is buried inside of her. Gently I start to thrust.

Her hips rock up into mine and her nails run down my back. I feel her legs wrap around me, urging me on, I don't hesitate.

Our kiss breaks as my speed increases, and Santana lets out a low moan. Fire spreads through my body because I'm on sensory overload. My nipples hard against hears, my ears filled with her moans, my hands caressing perfect curves, my clit rubbing on the dildo with each thrust. I'm in heaven.

"Fuck, take that big cock baby. God you're so tight… do you like me stretching you open? Fucking that slutty little pussy so good?"

"YESSS! I love your cock, god I'm such a slut for you baby. Please, harder… deeper..."

I speed up, using all my strength to pound into her.

"I'm close don't stop." She demands, her back arching off the bed.

Seconds later she comes undone when I flick her clit with my fingers. My name tumbles from her plump lips as her body slams down into the mattress.

I don't let her rest because I'm close too. I slowly start to grind our bodies together, the strap-on staying buried deep inside of her.

Through her post-orgasmic haze she realizes what I'm doing and meets my lips, kissing me hungrily. Her hands travel down my side until she cups my ass.

As Santana kneads the soft flesh I start to grind harder and it causes the strap-on to pump in and out of her slightly.

"Fuck baby." She whimpers into my mouth, I can tell she's still sensitive from before but I want us to come together so I build her up again.

When the tip of the toy finds her g-spot she slaps my ass hard.

"Oh god," I cry out, unable to control myself. With Santana I learned early on that she loves to play with a girl's ass, spanking, fingering, you name it. Lucky for her, it turns out I love having my ass played with, although I probably wouldn't love it if she wasn't the one doing it.

Her hand comes down on my ass again and again as I thrust in fast and shallow strokes.

Our lips break apart and we both let our cries of pleasure.

"I'm close baby, fuck you feel so good." She whimpers.

"Me too…" I gasp, her hands slips lower and runs along my folds collecting my arousal. "Please San, please, I need you inside…" My voice is desperate with need for her.

One hand pulls my cheeks apart and she circles my tight hole with two fingers before plunging them inside of me.

"Fuck I love feeling you, come with me baby." I hiss out in pleasure.

Her fingers match my thrusts and breathy moans fall from our lips. It doesn't take long until with both fall apart.

"RRAAACCHHH!"

"SANNNNNTAANNNNA!"

She pulls out of me as we collapse, breathing hard.

Several minutes later I can feel my limbs again so I pull myself up and slide the strap-on out of Santana. Her cum leaks out of her used pussy and I can't help but lean forward and taste her.

"Babyyy!" She whines dramatically. I pull away, smirking, she's always super sensitive afterwards.

I feel her tug on my shoulders so I move next to her, kissing her softly. Her hand finds my cheek and caresses it softly.

"That was fantastic."

I smile at her and nod in agreement.

"Let's get this off" she reaches down and unlatches our toy, tossing it to the bedside table.

She pulls me close to her and we lay together, too tired to get under the blankets. I lean in and kiss her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips.

"I'm exhausted San, let's rest. But maybe after we do you can try it on me?" I add with a mischievous grin.

She answers me with a passionate kiss and I can't help but giggle when she pulls away looking drained but lustful.

I wiggle in closer so our naked flesh is pressed together in every possible way and drift off to sleep with one last thought dangling in my mind. _Santana Lopez might just be more than my guilty pleasure._

* * *

**Well there you have it! If you like this story and want me to continue leave me a review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. For Just Being You

**For Just Being You  
Chapter 3**

It's been a week since our toy arrived and I can honestly say it's one of the best investments I've ever made. I love being with her in such an intimate way, but who am I kidding I like anything that involves Santana, sex or otherwise.

It's nearly 2:00am on Sunday morning, but I can't sleep. Instead I've been lying in bed daydreaming about a certain beautiful Latina, which I find myself doing often.

At first they're innocent, filled with her cute smile and the feeling of her snuggled up to me; it makes my heart jump a little. But as time passes my daydreams turn naughty, but can you blame me? Visions of her sexy body fill my mind, her plump lips, full breasts and glistening center.

I feel my body heat up; suddenly I'm desperate for her, thankfully she should be home from work soon. As I lay there my mind starts to race with all of the possibilities when a brilliant idea strikes me.

It's about 30 minutes later when I hear the front door slam with a thud and her muttering Spanish curses under her breath.

She's definitely irritated about something but I don't really care because she'll forget about it soon. Her heels click across the floor as she approaches and I swallow hard, I've never done anything like this before so I'm nervous.

The beautiful Latina pushes open the curtain that conceals our now shared room and her eyes instantly find me.

She stops muttering, mouth hanging open as her eyes rake over my barely covered body, she licks her lips. When she finally meets my eyes I see they're dark with desire.

"Why don't you have a seat sexy lady? Let me help you relax after such a long night at work." I send her a wink and motion to the chair in the center of the room. I hear her breath hitch a little.

"Oh, and baby? Why don't you take off those clothes, they look pretty uncomfortable." She strips quickly, shedding her heels, skirt, shirt and jacket, leaving her in a dark blue lace bra and dark blue panties with polka dots.

When she takes a seat I move over to the nightstand and click play on my iPod. Music fills the room; I spin around slowly walking toward Santana who can't keep her eyes off of me.

I have a black sparkly bowler hat on, my hair falling in sexy curls down my shoulders. A red silk corset that shows my breasts spilling out was fastened tightly around my upper body. My legs were bare, my ass only covered by a tiny pair of cheeky black lace boyshorts. The look was completed with 6 inch black stilettos.

When I'm just a few feet in front of her I start to sing the words, sensually running my hands over my body.

_It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's Burlesque_

She gasps when she realizes I'm performing for her. I roll my hips to the music, letting if flow through me.

_E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets  
E-X-P-R-E-S-S, love, sex  
Ladies no regrets_

I step a little closer, running my fingers seductively up her stomach and chest. She tries to reach for me but I move quickly, flipping myself around so my ass is facing her.

_Been holding back for quite some time and finally the moment's right  
I love to make the people stare  
They know I got that certain savoir-faire_

I spread my legs, bending over seductively. When I shake my ass at her I hear her moan out my name.

_Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?_

Slowly I stand back up and move toward her, straddling her lap, her hands fly to my waist gripping tightly. I continue to sing the words, using my sexy voice while grinding myself into her. Without breaking the rhythm I toss the hat aside and sensually run my fingers through my hair.

_It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque.  
It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies confident, flaunt it, girls throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

As I grind Santana's lips try to find my neck but I pull away and shake my finger at her. She pouts but it fades rapidly when I unsnap the corset and slide if off, leaving my breasts exposed to her.

_Le le le le le le le  
Burlesque  
Le le le le le le le  
Burlesque_

Her tongue darts out to lick her lips. I just smirk and continue dancing, dropping low to the floor and crawling towards her.

_I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge  
They scream and moan for more and more they beg.  
I know it's me they come to see  
My pleasure brings them to their knees_

I meet her eyes and slide up her body, moving to sit in her lap with my back against her chest.

_Fasten up  
Can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?  
Step into the fantasy  
You'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed… Why?_

My hips rock into her, my ass moving in circles against her panty covered center. I can feel her wetness and I smile into the lyrics. Her teeth nip at my neck but I don't miss a beat.

_It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies, confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque._

Without warning I turn around and unsnap her bra, tossing it to the floor and palm her perfect mounds, rolling her hard nipples.

_Le le le le le lele  
Burlesque  
Le le le le le le le  
Burlesque _

Santana throws her head back and lets out a moan. I take this moment to pull away and stand up, my ass facing her again. She groans out in frustration, but it turns into a moan when she sees my thumbs hook in my panties and drag them teasingly down my legs.

_It's a passion, an emotion, it's a fashion, Burlesque  
It'll move you, goin' through you, so do what I do, Burlesque  
All ladies confident, flaunt it, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's Burlesque.  
Burlesque._

When I sing out the last note, I'm standing in front of her, wearing six inch heels and a smile.

She tries to stand up but I push her back down.

"Not yet." I leave the room and hurry to the bathroom, swaying my naked hips with extra emphasis.

When I return she's still sitting obediently in the chair which makes me smile. I saunter over to her holding the harness out to her.

"I want you to fuck me." Her eyes get impossibly darker, her expression hungry.

In no time she's naked except for the strap on, sitting in the chair with me straddling her lap.

Her lips are on mine and the kiss is demanding. Tongues and teeth clash in the heat of the moment, both of us absolutely desperate for the other.

I nip at her bottom lip and she moans into me. Her hands are tracing my sides, mine tangled in her hair.

"I want you. I need you" she whispers. The words are husky and sexy, but there is something else behind them too, a softness that I've only seen when we're alone. Seeing that side of her is the most beautiful thing in world, it's the very reason I can't help but question if this is more than just sex.

Our kiss resumes but it slower and softer, our lips molding together easily. I caress her face, her arms cradle my waist and we breathe together.

She pulls away and moves a strand of hair from my face. I see so much in her eyes and it fuels my fire. Carefully I move so the tip of the strap-on is at my entrance. Slowly pushing myself down onto it, her name falls from my lips.

Santana holds me tight and starts to thrust up into me softly. Our lips find each other again and the kiss is so passionate it feels like I'll burn up.

Her movements start to speed up, we move together, both of us crying out in pleasure as she fills me and the strap on rubs against her clit.

"Ohhh San… more please. Harder." Her teeth find my neck, traveling upward with little love bites.

"You feel so good baby, so tight. I love being inside you." She whispers into my ear.

"I'm close… please come with me." I cry out.

We speed up, both of us panting, moaning and covered in sweat. It only takes a few more thrusts and we both explode with a cry of the other's name.

When we finally come down from our climaxes she kisses me lazily.

"Best night ever." Her eyes are shining and I smile.

"I was kind of hoping you'd like it, I wanted to make it perfect."

"It was." We kiss once more before I stand, the strap on sliding out of me. I notice the cum dripping down my thighs and she must too because she runs her fingers over the skin to collect it.

Santana brings the soaked digits to her mouth and licks hungrily, like she hasn't eaten in days.

"Baby!" I whine to her. As much as I'd love to go another round, it's nearly four in the morning and I'm exhausted.

She chuckles, "Tomorrow?"

"Always."

After we brush our teeth and wash our faces, we move into the bed together, Santana spooning me as our naked bodies caress each other.

She lets out a content sigh and I smile.

"Baby?" I ask into the darkness. She hums in acknowledgement.

"When you came in tonight you were muttered about something, but I never got to ask what happened…" I trailed off letting her infer my question.

"Just stupid perverts." She scoffs. "I like working at Coyote Ugly, I really do, it's a pretty easy job and I make great tips, I just get sick of it sometimes. Guys are always hitting on me, trying to grope me, which is annoying but I can almost handle that since I can always rebuff with the 'I'm a lesbian' line. But then there are nights when girls hit on me, and it's a lot harder because they don't usually take the hint, especially if they know I'm gay. It just gets frustrating."

I let the words sink in. I want so badly to ask why, why doesn't she want girls hitting on her? But before I can decide if I have the courage, she answers.

"You're wondering why." It's a statement not a question.

"Sometimes it's because they aren't attractive, sometimes they are weird butch girls, SOOO not my thing. But even if they're cute I don't want them hitting on me, trying to get me to go home with them. I'm not looking for a girl. I don't need too."

She finishes her statement, but I want more. My mind works a million miles a minute trying to figure out the meaning behind her words. But instead of prying, I just wiggle closer to her and she tightens her grip automatically.

"That makes sense, if you ever need to talk about it I'm here to listen, that goes for anything you know. And if those slutty girls don't leave you alone I will march down there and go all Lima Heights!"

I say in my best imitation of her. She laughs at this.

"Thank you."

We lay in silence, and it doesn't take long for both of us to drift off. But before I am fully asleep I feel her kiss my head and squeeze me.

"Thank you, for tonight, for being here for me, for listening… For just being you." Her last words are barely a whisper but they melt my heart. In seconds I'm fast asleep, safe in her arms.

* * *

Sunlight streams in through the open window and hits my face. My eyes open slowly as I take in the room around me. Clothes are spread all over the floor, our strap-on is on the nightstand and Santana is curled up into me, black hair slayed on my naked chest.

A smile instantly forms on my lips because she's so beautiful, but as I study her it fades. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she has a slight frown on her lips. She looks scared, and it tugs at my heart strings.

Carefully I brush the hair off her face and kiss her forehead gently. She doesn't wake but her features soften.

Lying here, holding her I can't help but wonder if we could be something more. I've been thinking about it for a while, but last night, her words, I can't help but hope.

Sure I've always been with boys, always considered myself straight, but something about Santana just makes me feel so wonderful.

She stirs in my arms, snuggling closer. A single tear slides down my cheek because it's this simple little action that breaks me. Who am I kidding? I know I feel more for her, know that I want to be more than we are now.

Surprisingly it doesn't scare me the way it should. Sure I'm nervous that she doesn't want the same thing but I can't help the overwhelming feeling of hope when I replay her words from last night. 'I'm not looking for a girl. I don't need too.'

Just then I see the curtain pulled to the side.

"Good morning!" Kurt practically yells out. I shoot him a look and bring my finger to my lips in a 'Shhhh' motion before pointing to the Latina in my arms.

His eyes widen when he realizes that we're entangled together, obviously naked. His eyes dart around the room, seeing for the first time the clothes everywhere and the strap on that's on the nightstand.

I see him putting it together in his head. Our eyes meet again and he mouths 'OH MY GOD!'

"Go start some coffee, I'll be out in a minute." I tell him in a quiet voice. He just nods and walks away.

I shake my head at him before gently sliding out of bed, making sure to not jostle the angel in my bed. A huge smile spreads across my face as I look at her sleeping form.

Throwing on some sweats and a t-shirt I give her a quick kiss and head for the kitchen to face Kurt.

He is sitting at the counter, one cup in front of him the other placed in front of the chair next to him.

I take a seat and sip the coffee gratefully. He just eyes me for a few seconds before speaking.

"So start at the beginning." He says dramatically before adding. "I mean I knew you guys had gotten close, but I guess I didn't realize how close." I roll my eyes.

"Well do you remember the night we watched Mamma Mia?" I asked gingerly.

"Of course, I left you two out there to talk. That was the first time you guys actually looked like you liked each other." He answers before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well that was the first time that we… well you know. It just kind of happened, and has kind of been happening ever since…" I trailed off letting that soak in.

"Wow." He says in amazement. "Wait it's been almost two months!?" He exclaims. I just nod.

We sit there for a few seconds, before he yelps.

"Oh my god it makes so much sense now!" His eyes are wide, like he is finally seeing the truth.

"You and her, that's why you're always together, why she moved into you room, why you're both constantly smiling!" He says with conviction and admiration.

"Yes." I tell him with a small smile.

"So are you two like dating?" His tone sounds confused.

I shake my head. "We're just kind of umm friends with benefits I guess." My expression must be grim because his eyes get huge again, and then narrow suspiciously.

"But you want to, don't you?"

For a moment I consider lying to him, but I know it's no use so I nod.

"Does she not want too?" He asks, trying to understand.

"I don't know. I mean we haven't really talked about it, we talk about everything, just not that. But sometimes I wonder if she wants it too. She's just so different than I ever realized, she's sweet and kind and innocent and adorable. But she's also so fierce and sexy and just amazing." I sigh because I know I'm rambling. Kurt just smiles.

"Things are hot between us, I won't lie, but it feels like more than that. Gentle touches, soft kisses and caresses. We hold each other every night, cuddling, and last night..." I take a breath and explain to Kurt what Santana told me about her job, and her words before I fell asleep.

"Rach I think you need to tell her. You need to take the chance because if you don't you'll regret it." He says confidently.

"But what if she doesn't want the same thing and I ruin what we have?" I tell him miserably.

"From what you've said, I don't think that's the case. Just be honest, and I'm sure it'll work out… One piece of advice though… if you guys do date, watch out for Brittany because even though she's with Sam she's not going to be happy when she finds out. "

I let his words sink in, and I know he is right. About both things.

"You're right. I'll tell her… and by the way, I'm not scared of Brittany. I don't care if she's mad. I don't even care if she wants her back because she's mine." He grins at me and nudges me playfully.

We sit in comfortable silence drinking our coffee. I notice that it's only 10am and sigh, Santana probably won't be up for a few more hours.

That's when I hear my name.

"Rach…" Her voice is hoarse with sleep but somehow she still manages to sound adorable.

I turn around, surprised that she's awake.

She's standing there in one of my NYADA t-shirts that barely covers her lady parts, but thankfully Kurt won't be drooling since I don't much like to share.

Her hair is in a messy bun and she has an adorable pout on her face. I meet her eyes, which are still sleepy and smile.

"I woke up and you were gone… I thought…" Her voice trails off, and I can hear the sadness there even though she's trying to be tough.

"Baby, come here. I just came out to have a cup of coffee with Kurt." She walks over to me and I pull her to sit in my lap. She snuggles into my shoulder and kisses my neck. My arms are instantly around her waist and I feel my heart speed up.

"AWE! Look at your two! Who know Santana Lopez was such a softy." Kurt says with a coo.

Instantly Santana sits up in my lap and puts on her best HBIC glare.

"Shut it Porcelain!" I kiss her cheek and she snuggles back into me sleepily.

"Well I guess I'm going to head out, Adam is meeting me for breakfast at that new pancake place."

He moves to hug me but Santana lets out a noise that's almost a growl. He raises his eyebrows questioningly, I just shrug. Apparently I'm not the only possessive one.

Kurt walks to the door but before he leaves he turns and gives me a wink before mouthing 'She is totally into you.'

Once he's gone I pull her face up and kiss her, long and sweet.

"We should go out tonight, for dinner?" I suggest casually when we break apart.

The sleepy look is gone from her face; instead she looks at me quizzically, giving me a small smirk.

"I mean, we don't have too. I just thought it would be nice and I want to take you out because you deserve that. I want you to know that you are more than just a casual hookup. But if you don't wan…"

She cuts me off with a kiss before I can embarrass myself further.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow.

I nod and look down at the floor, my arms going slack around her waist, expecting the worst. She pulls my chin up and kisses my nose.

"I'd love to go on a date with you."


	4. All You Had To Do Was Ask

**All You Had To Do Was Ask  
Chapter 4**

Santana and I stroll around the fountain at the center of the park. The air is chilly, but not freezing and moonlight streams around the sidewalk. It's an unusual night in New York City because for once the stars are visible through the smog. Hundreds of them, shining brightly, caressing the dark sky.

We walk slowly, chatting about anything and everything. It's comfortable, it's easy, but underneath I can feel the passion burning inside us both.

The night has been amazing so far, we got dolled up and I took her to a little romantic Italian restaurant down the street. Afterwards we got hot chocolate and came here.

At first I was a little concerned that all of this was overkill for the first date that I'd scare her off, but I wanted to take the chance because she's worth it.

A comfortable silence falls over us as we make our way around.

I look over at her and see her smile shyly before dropping her gaze. My heart jumps, she's just so beautiful especially when she's like this, all innocent and vulnerable.

In that moment I decide to take another risk and reach out for her hand. To my surprise she intertwines our fingers and squeezes.

My mind just can't process everything, I mean, how did I get so lucky? And better yet how did Brittany ever let her get away… I can't wrap my head around it.

Six months ago if someone would've told me that I've have feelings for Santana Lopez I would have fallen over laughing, but now, I can't imagine life without her.

I shake my head a little and let out a little giggle. She looks about me with that questioning smirk, which sends a shockwave through my body.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing babe, don't worry about it." I tell her with a smile.

"Rachey…" I melt as her lips jut out into a pout.

I cave instantly, "I was just thinking about the past few months, tonight, us… just everything. It still surprises me you know? But I can't get over how right it all feels…" I stop abruptly and look down not knowing how she'll react.

She stops walking and I feel her squeeze my hand again so I look up. Tentatively she brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"I'm still surprised too. After all we didn't exactly like each other..." She chuckles, "And I never imagined that we'd be doing what we've been doing much less that I'd let you take me on a date." My eyes instantly fall again, terrified that this doesn't mean the same thing to her as it does to me.

She pulls my chin up and surprises me by kissing me softly.

"You know, I feel that way too baby. It feels right—this date, kissing, cuddling, you… you feel right." Now I see her look away timidly.

"Don't look away…" I tell her tenderly.

When she doesn't continue I lean in and peck her lips. Her smile lights up the night, and my soul.

"You bring out something in me that no one else ever has. I feel safe with you, comfortable. I never worry about putting on a brave face or forcing a bitchy attitude to hide how I'm feeling. I don't need to hide. You're always exactly what I need."

"You know I feel that way too baby." I mimic her words in a cutesy voice. She looks offended but breaks out into giggles pulling me closer and wrapping her arms around my waist.

Moving in for a kiss I shift so my lips are at her ear.

"I will always be exactly what you need."

Santana shivers and my arms instinctively tighten. This night is seriously perfect.

When we pull away our eyes are filled with so many emotions, lust, adoration, hope, excitement, wonder and something else that I can't quite place, but it sets me on fire.

Santana must feel it too because her lips are on mine instantly. It's forceful and hungry.

Her tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I grant instantly. My tongue finds hers and they dance together as I tangle a hand in her chocolate locks. She caresses my curves and I can't help but whimper into the kiss.

We finally run out of air and pull away gasping. She grins at me cheekily.

"Let's head home, I think Kurt's spending the night with Adam and I need you…" She says in a sexy tone.

It only takes us 15 minutes to get back to the apartment, but it feels like a lifetime.

The instant the door swings open her lips are on mine. My body is on fire with need for her, but it's more than that because this time it means so much more. We walk backwards, never breaking the kiss as we kick off our heels.

I slow our kisses, wanting to savor this night and Santana doesn't object. Instead I feel her slide our jackets off one at a time, while moving her lips tenderly against mine.

My hands find purchase on her lower back and pull her impossibly closer.

Her hands find my cheeks and her thumbs stroke them softly. She tastes like cherries and chocolate with a hint of spice, it's intoxicating.

So lost in the feel of our lips I don't realize my feet are leaving the ground until I'm in her arms bridal style. I pull away to look into her dark eyes, they're the perfect color like rich, exotic espresso.

"Take me to bed." I whisper into the dimly lit loft.

"All you had to do was ask." She moves towards the bedroom easily, never taking her eyes away from mine.

She flicks on the lights, but dims them so the room gives off a faint glow before laying me down on the bed.

Her tan skin looks silky in the light and her dark eyes sparkle as she hovers above me. I surge forward to capture her lips again while bringing my hands around her back to unzip her dress.

When she realizes what I'm doing our lips part so she can stand up. The emerald green dress pools at her ankles and I gasp at her beauty. Even though I've seen her naked many times before this time it feels different.

Santana's hair falls perfectly around her thin shoulders, her round breasts are completely bare, her nipples hard and inviting. Soft muscle definition beneath the caramel skin of her stomach begs to be kissed. Her center, like her breasts is also bare, smooth and inviting, I can smell her arousal and I swallow hard. Tan legs seem to go on forever, sleek and feminine.

She smirks because of my obvious staring but doesn't say anything before climbing onto the bed. Her hands reach out for mine and I sit up so we are facing each other on our knees.

Our eyes lock on each other and soon I feel her fingers playing with my top. She twirls the hem waiting for permission, I nod.

Slowly she pulls the fabric up, our gaze only breaking to pull it over my head.

Tan hands unclip my bra easily, exposing my breasts to her. She cups them gently and kneads the flesh, tweaking my sensitive nipples. I throw my head back and let out a moan.

"Ohhhh San, you feel so good."

She hums in appreciation as her lips find my neck, kissing and licking exposed flesh.

My hands slide from her waist to her perfect ass to squeeze the supple flesh. When I feel her leaving a love bite on my pulse point I bring one hand up to play with her hard nipple, rolling it between my fingers.

"Rach…" I hear her groan against my throat.

"Baby I need you, please," I beg in a breathy voice. Santana understands what I want and quickly unzips my skirt, pushing me onto the mattress before pulling it down along with my lacey thong. Once the material is gone I instantly spread myself for her, wanting her to see how wet I am.

Santana's dark eyes lock on my glistening pussy that's dripping for her.

"Fuck baby you're so wet, is that for me?" She asks with a raspy smirk.

"It's all for you, only you. Please, Santana, touch me."

My words must break her because lips are on mine her hand sliding down my smooth stomach in a heartbeat. Her fingers trace the tiny strip of hair above my center before dipping inside my drenched folds.

I moan into her mouth as she uses one finger to trace from my clit to my entrance and back again. My hands tangle in her hair and I spread my legs wider to give her better access.

Her lips pull away from mine and move down to wrap around my nipple, suckling me like a starving child.

"Fuck San, I love when you do that!" I cry out. My nipples are extremely sensitive and when Santana told me she had a fetish for suckling I almost exploded right there. She continues to devour my breast hungrily, taking my areola and nipple into her mouth completely.

I tangle on my fingers in her hair and tug; she takes the hint and circles my clit without stopping her assault on my chest.

"More, please baby. I need you inside of me, fill my pussy." She groans against me.

I feel her finger slide down my folds to my entrance, and I push my hips up desperately. Painful slow she pushes into me with one finger.

"Oooohhh Fuckkkk!"

She pumps her finger in and out, building up a rhythm, but it isn't enough, I need more.

"Fill me up, please…" I beg her. I feel her finger pull out of me completely and I whine. She smiles up at my and switches to my other breast before pushing three fingers deep into my aching pussy.

"God you're so tight baby." She tells me before reattaching her lips to my breast.

"YEESSSS!" I scream out, filling the air around us. Her fingers move faster, curling upwards to hit my g-spot and my body starts to rocket towards an orgasm.

"I'm getting close…" I tell her breathlessly.

Santana pulls away from suckling with a pop and re-positions her body so her mouth is hovering above my dripping pussy without ever breaking her rhythm.

"Oh fuck San, you feel so good. Do you like being inside me? Like how wet I am for you."

"I love it. Now tell me what you want?" she says with a cocky voice.

"Please Sanny, lick me, taste my pussy."

"With pleasure" She winks before licking from her fingers to my clit.

Her tongue swirls around my little button, lapping at my juices, pumping into me hard.

"I'm going to come." I tell her.

She thrusts into me harder, pushing against my g-spot again and I fall over the edge, crying out her name.

"Sannnnttannnaa!"

Her fingers slow as my walls pulse around her, she kisses my clit softly, bringing me down from my climax. I whimper when she removes her hand because I feel so empty without her inside of me.

"Shhh, it's okay baby." She whispers, before moving her tongue to probe my entrance, licking up the cum there.

When I can't take anymore stimulation I tug on her shoulders. She slides up my body and kisses me, I moan into her when I taste myself. It gives me an idea. I grab her wrist and bring the fingers that were just inside my pussy to my mouth.

Staring into her eyes I lick my own cum off seductively, moaning loudly at the taste.

"You are so fucking sexy." She says in a husky voice.

I push her fingers away and meet her for another kiss. It's passionate at first, but I feel her slowing down, savoring the moment like I did before, it makes my heart race.

I'm the one to pull away and I push a strand of hair off of her tan cheek.

"That was amazing. You're amazing." She blushes.

"But now it's your turn, I need to be inside of you."

Before she can even react to my words I push her over and straddle her waist, making sure to grind my center into her.

"Fuck Rach!" She moans when she feels my wet pussy against her stomach.

I lean over and find her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"I can't wait to feel you, to taste you. All I can think about is being inside that tight pussy of yours. I love feeling you around me." I whisper seductively, knowing what my dirty words do to her.

I grind into her again for good measure and she moans out loudly. I want to tease her, to play her body, to drive her crazy, but I don't know if I can, because I'm so desperate for her, but I try.

Carefully I move my legs to one side tangling them with hers. My lips move to her neck and start to nip along her jaw, then her neck and down to her collarbone where I start to suck impatiently.

"Mmmmm fuck…" I double my efforts, moving over a few inches. Her body writhes beneath me and I bring one hand up to play with her nipples while I mark along her neck and collarbone.

After what seems like forever I pull away and she moans out when my mouth leaves her skin. I examine the five marks along her perfect flesh, it sends a jolt through my body, I love marking her for everyone to see.

"Do you like when I mark you baby? When I leave little reminders of me for everyone to see?" Her back arches off the bed and her hands dig into my flesh at my words.

"Yes, Rach. I love when you mark me…"

"And why's that sweetheart?" I ask tauntingly, circling her nipples lightly.

"Because I'm yours and I want everyone to know. I belong to you Rach, only you, my body and my heart." The conviction and rawness in her voice takes me by surprise. I find her eyes and raise my eyebrows questioningly at her declaration.

She moves her hand to caress my cheek.

"Do you mean that?" I ask carefully, praying that she did.

"Yes." One simple word and it changes everything. I find her lips and kiss her tenderly, trying to show her how much I care, how much her words mean to me.

Our tongues move together, slowly and sweetly. Carefully I slide my hand down her body and cup her sex. She's soaked.

I pull back from her lips to look into her eyes as I slide two of my long fingers into her wet heat. We both moan.

"I love being inside of you." I tell her sincerely.

"Me too" she breathes out.

She finds my lips again as I start to slide in and out of her, building her up slowly, wanting to make her feel amazing.

One of her hands caresses my cheek and the other wraps around my neck. I move my thumb to circle her clit and she moans into my mouth.

I thrust into her deeper and her walls clamp down hard, making it hard to thrust but my thumb presses a little harder and she explodes.

"Raaccchhheellll… Rach… oh fuck… baby…" She pants out.

I slow my movements but don't remove my fingers.

Her head is on the pillow, hair splayed out everywhere, eyes closed, breathing heavy.

I stare at her in awe, watching her cum is the most beautiful thing in the world; I could watch it forever, just like I could stay inside of her forever.

When her eyes snap open they find mine and she smiles. I lean in and kiss her again.

"Wow, that was… wow." My eyes sparkle at her words.

She kisses the tip of my nose.

"Baby?" I hum in acknowledgement.

"Umm your fingers…" she says a little awkwardly.

"I know, I just, I love being inside of you." I tell her easily, "But if you insist."

I slide my fingers out of her and bring them to my lips, tasting her sweetness.

"Mmmmmmm, I love tasting you."

She shoves my fingers away and kisses me. We both moan at her taste.

We pull back a few minutes later, desperate for air, both smiling widely.

Without saying anything we adjust ourselves so that I'm on top, one of her legs in between mine and vice versa. Our still wet centers press together, our clits coming into contact.

"I love feeling you like this baby." She whispers directly into my ear.

I slowly rock my myself into her, grinding our bodies together in a slow rhythm. Our hands roam each other, caressing, kneading and grasping at smooth flesh. Her forehead rests on mine as we pant out the other's name, filling the air with whimpers.

It doesn't take long for our orgasms to approach as our bodies move together gracefully.

Her lips find my ear and her voice fills me up.

"Come with me baby."

We thrust one last time and climax at the same our juices mixing together our moans harmonizing.

Our bodies collapse but we make no effort to move away from each other. Neither of us speaks for a long time as we bask in the afterglow of the night.

"That was incredible Rach…" she pauses to kiss my lips. "Not just the sex, but the date too."

I smile, "It's only incredible because it's you."

"No, it's because it's us. Because this feels right." She motions between our sweat covered, naked bodies. I smile at her, and she gives me a coy look.

"So Rach, does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

I stare up at her to make sure she's serious, but her eyes are soft and genuine.

"All you had to do was ask." I tell her with a smile.

I snuggle my head into her neck, her arms wrap around me and our bodies relax. It feels perfect being here with her, and I feel myself start to drift off. Before I'm completely asleep I feel a blanket being tossed over my body and a kiss on my forehead. I snuggle closer.

"You may have started out as my guilty pleasure Miss Rachel Berry but you're so much goddamn more that than. Goodnight sweetheart."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I got a lot of requests for a romantic storyline so I decided to make this into a short story instead of a two-shot. I'd love to hear your thoughts so don't forget to drop me a comment :)**


End file.
